


i will call you darlin’ and everything will be okay

by thesurielships



Series: Feysand One-shots [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Doctor's Office, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: Feyre runs into Rhys at the doctor's office.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	i will call you darlin’ and everything will be okay

There were few things in the world Feyre hated more than getting stabbed with a needle on an empty stomach. She could name two, to be precise:

  * Tamlin, her ex;
  * Ianthe, the girl he had cheated on her with, and whom she suspected had syphilis.



Feyre scowled at the information sheet she had been filling out for the last fifteen minutes. Getting checked for her ex’s side chick’s STDs somehow didn’t seem appropriate to put as a motive for the test.

“STDs? Why, Feyre darling, you seem to be getting it on more than I thought.”

Well, it appeared her list had a new addition.

She faced the cherry on top of her terrible morning with an obviously fake smile.

“Good morning to you, too, Rhysand.”

Before he could come up with some other annoying comment, she handed the nurse her sheet and sprinted to the waiting room, hoping to avoid her problem until he went away.

No such luck. Five minutes later found him right next to her, full of energy no one should have at 7 in the morning.

“If you had avoided dicks as well as you’re avoiding me, I’m sure you wouldn’t be here now.”

Feyre glared at the wall.

“Meeting at the doctor’s office, must be a sign.”

No response.

“Fate is telling us to stick together in sickness and in health.”

Feyre finally faced him, one eyebrow raised.

“Are you proposing to me, Rhysand?”

His smirk was insufferable. “A bombshell you may be, Feyre darling, but I would never propose to an engaged woman.”

All the anger went out of her in a whoosh, leaving her empty. She stared at her ring finger, acutely aware of its nakedness.

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

A long pause.

“Are you okay?”

She looked at him head on. “No. But I will be.”

He smiled, his expression uncharacteristically soft, but his tone was just as firm as hers when he replied, “Yes, you will.”

Feyre cleared her throat. “What are you here for, anyway?”

”Iron deficiency. Regular checkup.”

“And here you had the world thinking you were made of iron,” she said with a wry smile as she poked his rock hard biceps.

Surprise and delight sparked in his remarkable eyes. “Better keep this a secret between us then, lest the world finds out.”

She shook her head, wishing she could shake off her smile too. But infuriating he may be, Rhysand had always had a way of making her lose control over her facial expressions, and some other bodily functions she refused to acknowledge.

“I must say, the world would be even more surprised to know you’re getting checked for STDs, Mother Feyresa.”

She huffed a dry laugh, the first she had in weeks. “I thought you dropped the subject after you saw my naked finger.”

“If it’s nakedness you’re bribing me with, nothing less of your whole body will suffice.”

“Is it the possibility of an STD that is fueling your attempts to get in my pants?”

His expression was comically solemn as he intoned, “If you must know, I’ve always wanted to get into your pants. But if there is an STD involved-“

She tried her best not to show that she was holding her breath.

“I’ll wrap myself in ten condoms if I have to.”

Laughter burst out of her, genuine and unexpected, and she was soon clutching at her stomach and wiping at the tears escaping her eyes. She laughed for a solid five minutes, surprising them both.

When her laughter finally subsided, she glanced at Rhys and found his eyes shining with an emotion that quickly sobered her up.

He lifted his hand, and time seemed to slow as it made its way toward her face. He gently wiped a tear, then another, and another. It took her a few seconds to realise she had started crying. But Rhysand’s gaze never left hers, earnest and full of understanding. So she sat there, crying her heart out, the galaxies in his eyes the only thing tethering her to the present.

It was more than half an hour later, when Feyre was smiling at Rhysand’s endless string of ridiculous jokes that the nurse called them to their appointment. They were so wrapped up in each other, so focused on the fragile cocoon that they had created and that they were reluctant to leave, that they didn’t notice the nurse’s small smile as she ushered them to the sampling room an hour later than planned.

A week later, Rhysand received a message from an unknown number.

“ _One condom will suffice, darling. – F_ ”


End file.
